


your heart is the only place i call home

by unholyconfessions (orphan_account)



Series: The Barry/Eddie Valentine's Day Fluff '15 [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Barry is a Dork, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen or Pre-Slash, Joe Knows All, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3457793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/unholyconfessions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It should have occurred to him earlier, that this was a bad idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vinterdrog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinterdrog/gifts).



> > **prompt:** Barry/Eddie +"Who did you get all those roses for?"
> 
> Part two incoming. :-)

It should have occurred to him earlier, that this was a bad idea. 

Honestly, where the hell is he going to hide a bouquet bigger than a freaking umbrella _in his lab_?

The broom closet? Probably won’t fit. The metal cabinets? The flowers won’t last five minutes in there with all the chemicals floating inside it. Maybe the—

"Hey, Barry, have you—" Joe’s voice sounds from the door. He stops mid-sentence and Barry turns to look at him in time to see his eyebrows rise. "Who did you get all those roses for?"

Barry almost drops the bouquet as he scrambles for an answer, places it on his desk before something unfortunate happens. He shoves his hands inside his pockets, shrugs. 

"Uh, no one. I just—bought them for myself?" he offers, mentally slapping himself in the face when it comes out as a question. At Joe’s incredulous expression, Barry adds, as if it'll help his case, "It’s Valentine’s Day."

Joe shakes his head, chuckling. “Give me that.”

Barry picks it back up, offers it to Joe and doesn’t completely let go until Joe gives it a little pull. 

"Hey, I’m gonna take good care of them," Joe says, tapping Barry on the arm with a laugh and a shake of his head. "I promise."

The flowers stay inside the trunk of Joe’s car for the rest of the day, safe from everyone’s eyes. Between a crime scene and another, Barry stops by to check on them and make sure they’re still presentable for Eddie.

Oh, _God_. Eddie.

Barry has to digest a gigantic brick of anxiety in his stomach every time he and Eddie cross paths and Eddie gives him that smile, the one that makes Barry’s entire vocabulary turn into an unintelligible mess, even though they don’t exchange a single word.

And then it happens. Someone manages to get into the station with a gun, injure at least a dozen people and ruin Valentine’s Day, but Eddie’s fine except for a bullet that scrapes his arm.

Fuck, _Eddie’s fine_ , and that’s the only thing that makes Barry not break the perp in half right then and there.

(Well, _that_ and Joe holding him by the shoulders before he can think past the anger stemming in his gut.)

Barry loses sight of Eddie after a while, the chaos too big to be contained until everyone’s gone to the hospital and the scene is processed and cleaned.

Joe finds him in his lab as he’s finishing up the report for Captain Singh, and Barry’s almost forgotten about the flowers altogether until Joe reminds him with a pat on the chest.

"C’mon, son, your roses are sitting in the trunk," says Joe, nodding toward the door. "Eddie’s at the hospital waiting for updates. I’ll drive you."

Barry replies with a nod, accepting the offer even though he’d get there faster on his own if he were in better conditions, but frowns as realization slowly dawns on him.

"Wait. How did you—"

"I have these two things called eyes," Joe interrupts, grabbing Barry’s coat for him. "I’m sure he’s gonna love them, Bar." He pats Barry on the back twice, smiling. "Let’s go."


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > **prompt:** Barry/Eddie +"I may have been admiring you not so secretly."

There's a gentle chatter in the lobby as Barry walks into the hospital with Joe. It pauses for a moment, floats in the air, gives Barry enough time to nod at a few familiar faces before it picks back up. 

A few stares linger on him even so, make him feel entirely too inappropriate as he walks in Eddie's direction, flowers in hand.

"Hey," he says as he approaches Eddie.

Eddie glances up at him, shoulders rolling back and falling, and Barry has to smile at the warmth when he says, "Hey, Allen."

Barry chews down onto his cheek for a moment, but decides to just go for it when Eddie glance back and forth between him and the bouquet, a lazy smile spreading on his face.

"I know Valentine's Day has been over for like ten minutes," he says, chuckling, and checks his watch just to make sure. He looks back at Eddie, shrugs. "But I got these for you, and I know they don't look that great anymore, because they've been sitting in Joe's car for—"

"Bar, they're great," Eddie cuts him off. "I love them."

Barry smiles and hands Eddie the flowers, gestures vaguely at them as he lowers himself onto the seat next to Eddie.

"Sorry. I didn't know what to do with it," he says. "I _may_ have been admiring you not so secretly."

Eddie chuckles, bumping his shoulder into Barry's, says, "I was getting used to those coffee runs every morning."

"Yeah, you and everyone else." Barry relaxes into the chair, the back of his head hitting the wall, and scans the room for a moment, catches Joe’s eyes and smiles. Lolling his head to the side, he asks, “How’s the arm?”

Eddie mimics him, his shoulders sagging as he leans back into his seat, and when he twists his neck slightly to the side, his breath ghosts over Barry, warm and long.

“It’s fine,” Eddie says, tapping the bandage around his arm.

His lips shape around a tired smile and Barry returns the gesture, watches as it slowly fades from Eddie’s face, can’t keep his eyes from following the movement of Eddie’s tongue as it comes out to wet his lips.

“Eddie—”

“Can I kiss you?”

“Can you—what?” Barry blurts out, choking around his own throat. 

Eddie raises his eyebrows at him, as if silently repeating the question, and Barry squirms in his seat, swallows his anxiety, and nods.

Barry closes his eyes before Eddie’s lips have had the chance to touch his, but when they do, smooth and hesitant and _unreal_ , he whimpers, opens his eyes, touches the side of Eddie’s face to make sure he’s not dreaming all of it.

He relaxes into the kiss when Eddie’s tongue slides over his bottom lip, lets Eddie take control of it as Eddie’s fingers find his hair, tug at it. Eddie tastes like coffee, like everything’s Barry’s ever daydreamed of and more, and Barry moans as Eddie's tongue strokes into his mouth in a way that’s probably obscene.

They pull away, but not far enough. Eddie steals another kiss, a quick, chaste one that still manages to make Barry’s knees weak somehow, and Barry breathes out, swallows Eddie’s taste.

“Hey,” Eddie says, whispers, his thumb caressing Barry’s cheek.

Maybe this didn’t go according to plan. Maybe they could have had the perfect first date, a quiet night on a nice restaurant or an afternoon coffee, but _maybe_ —

Barry chuckles a quiet, “Hey,” back as he leans in for another kiss, and Eddie smiles, bright and ablaze, pulls Barry in.

—this is perfect after all.


End file.
